


12 Days of a Fanfiction Christmas

by Spinka Tastu Kaliull (spinkavampire)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Song for Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinkavampire/pseuds/Spinka%20Tastu%20Kaliull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas song to make all Harry Fanfiction readers happy and in the Christmas mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Days of a Fanfiction Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostxWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxWriter/gifts), [Twisted_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/gifts).



> This is my first time writing something for a fanfiction. This is based off of a Christmas piece down by another author with permission.

On the first day of Christmas, Twisted gave to us... Severus seducing Harry for fun!

On the second day of Christmas, Twisted gave to us … poetry a droolin’, and Severus seducing Harry!

On the third day of Christmas, Twisted gave to us … good fightin’ foreplay, poetry a droolin’, and Severus seducing Harry!

On the fourth day of Christmas, Twisted gave to us …a voyeuristic Mione, good fightin’ foreplay, poetry a droolin’, and Severus seducing Harry!

On the fifth day of Christmas, Twisted gave to us … Sev in denial, a voyeuristic Mione, good fightin’ foreplay, poetry a droolin’, and Severus seducing Harry!

On the sixth day of Christmas, Twisted gave to us … Cross-dressin’ Draco, Sev in denial, a voyeuristic Mione, good fightin’ foreplay, poetry a droolin’, and Severus seducing Harry!

On the seventh day of Christmas, Twisted gave to us … Two werewolves screwing, Cross-dressin’ Draco, Sev in denial, a voyeuristic Mione, good fightin’ foreplay, poetry a droolin’, and Severus seducing Harry!

On the eighth day of Christmas, Twisted gave to us … An assiduous Malfoy, Two werewolves screwing, Cross-dressin’ Draco, Sev in denial, a voyeuristic Mione, good fightin’ foreplay, poetry a droolin’, and Severus seducing Harry!

On the ninth day of Christmas, Twisted gave to us … Much needed Charlie, An assiduous Malfoy, Two werewolves screwing, Cross-dressin’ Draco, Sev in denial, a voyeuristic Mione, good fightin’ foreplay, poetry a droolin’, and Severus seducing Harry!

On the tenth day of Christmas, Twisted gave to us … The Malfoys subdued, A much needed Charlie, An assiduous Malfoy, Two werewolves screwing, Cross-dressin’ Draco, Sev in denial, a voyeuristic Mione, good fightin’ foreplay, poetry a droolin’, and Severus seducing Harry!

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Twisted gave to us … Two punished subs, The Malfoys subdued, A much needed Charlie, An assiduous Malfoy, Two werewolves screwing, Cross-dressin’ Draco, Sev in denial, a voyeuristic Mione, good fightin’ foreplay, poetry a droolin’, and Severus seducing Harry!

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Twisted gave to us … Duty of communication, Two punished subs, The Malfoys subdued, Much needed Charlie, An assiduous Malfoy, Two werewolves screwing, Cross-dressin’ Draco, Sev in denial, a voyeuristic Mione, good fightin’ foreplay, poetry a droolin’, and Severus seducing Harry ([spoken] with a Candy Cane)! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!!!!!!! Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews and Kudos, as this is my first time doing this. Also, please read the original piece by Twisted Minds, 12 Days of Christmas, here: http://archiveofourown.org/series/104093


End file.
